Love And War
by JoceDaAmetuer
Summary: After being brutally dumped by Popuri, Kai experiences his first heart break. Will he be able to move on? And what's with the new farmer that's working with Claire? Sequel to my first HM Fanfic: Spaces. KaixOC
1. The New Farmer In Town

Hello again! This is my second Harvest Moon Fanfic! This time with an OC. Not much to say. Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Harvest Moon and their characters belong to their respectful owners. All I own is the storyline and my OC.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on Trent, we're gonna be late!" Claire pulled her husband's wrist out of the house before he had a chance to take a bite of his toast.<p>

"Honestly Claire, I'm sure you're friend won't mind if we're a few seconds late." The doctor said annoyed.

"I don't get why you're acting so rudely. If anything, I though you'd be happy." She puffed, speeding down the brick pathway.

"Why should I be happy, another one of your friends show up and you'll just be paying attention to him rather than me. I know we're married but I'm still gonna get nervous."

They made the turn into the Rose Square and left into the beach.

"Honey please say something, you're making me nervous." Trent took a deep breathe as a ship docked at the port.

"Boy are you in for a surprise."

"Stop saying that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Need some help Ann?" Kai leaned against the wall and watched as Ann prepared breakfast for her friends.

"I'm okay thank you." She answered in her child-like tone.

"Kai, you okay?" Gray signaled for his friend to take a seat next to him. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"I'm alright." Kai refused to sit down; instead he grabbed a carrot and began to chop it.

"Kai, I don't need carrots for what I'm cooking." Ann spoke up.

"I just need to keep busy," he turned to smile at her.

"That's fine, but at least look at what you're cutting or you'll get hurt!"

"I've chopped lots of things, I know what I'm-" he let the knife drop to the floor and winced. "Ah!"

"Dude!" Gray stood up alarmed.

"It's just a cut, no need to worry." Kai chuckled in pain.

"It's not just a cut, go to the clinic and get bandaged!" Ann yelled. "You slashed your entire finger.

She was right; because of his carelessness Kai had finished chopping the carrot and sliced his index finger on accident. He had a gash about and inch long that was now dripping with blood.

"Okay okay." He mumbled and walked out of the Inn.

Why hadn't he hit on Ann? She was interested in that Cliff guy and he didn't want to hurt such a nice guy. That was it. No one else he could court. He knew his only choice was to move away. But he didn't want to leave his life here. His best friends Claire, Gray and Trent were here. His whole life and his best memories were here. But so was Popuri. Kai didn't know it, but he was experiencing heart break and unfortunately he didn't know how to cope with it. He was in front of the clinic's door now.

He opened the door with his uninjured hand and stepped in. Elli was nowhere to be seen.

"You can come in," it was Trent's voice coming from his office.

"Hey Trent. Did you give Elli the day off?" he held up his hand to show why he was there.

"No, Claire and her are upstairs with Rey." His back was turned to Kai. "Ah, here we go." Trent pulled out a brown bottle of peroxide and some gauze.

Once Kai's finger was wrapped he asked, "Who's Rey?"

"Claire's friend. Seems like Elli took a liking to that person quickly." Trent smiled.

"Oh." Kai looked down. Damn, now Elli was taken too.

The two heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Kai ran out to the waiting room and Trent followed him outside.

"Hey Claire, who's the new gu-" Kai's jaw dropped.

Walking down the stairs was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen. Her hair was a beautiful brown with hints and tones of red here and there, the curls and waves tumbled over her shoulders and down her back in such a magnificent way he wondered if it were even real. She had the most beautiful glowing hazel eyes, golden tanned skin and her lips although small were a rosy pink. He then noticed her figure; curves, curves, curves! Her heaving chest, rounded hips and the best part; a not-so-slender waist. He hated skinny girls. And, THAT ASS.

"Oh hey Kai. This is my friend, Reyanne." Claire introduced the girl to him.

"Hello Kai," she smiled with her tiny lips. Kai noticed she was taller than Claire. Well, everyone was. But, she may have even been a little taller than him.

"Hello sexy. I'd say Goddess bless you but it looks like she already did!"

"Oh?" Reyanne crossed her arms and smirked.

"Babe, your shining beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon. You're new to town, want directions to my place?"

"Aren't you something?" Reyanne turned around to face Claire but Kai reached for her wrist.

In a whirl of auburn hair, she wrapped her hands around Kai's outstretched arm, kicked him off his feet, and twisted his arm keeping him in pain and restrained on the floor.

"Don't touch me pretty boy," she warned. Her eyes had turned a dark brown. She released his arm and turned to Claire again.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you'd gotten the highest recognition in your martial arts classes!" Claire laughed, looking at Kai defeated on the ground.

"Wow, you're pretty strong." He said picking himself off of the ground. "Uh, all jokes aside; I'm Kai welcome to Mineral Town." He extended his hand for her to shake it.

"Thanks, the name's Rey." She shook it firmly.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing here?"

"Rey's staying in Mineral Town for a while." Claire spoke up excited.

"Yeah, I got tired of the city life."

"Where are you staying?" the more Kai looked at her the more he admired her radiance.

"She's gonna be helping me out with the farm work."

"Thanks again Claire, I don't know what I would have done for rent."

"Does that mean you're staying at the Inn?"

"Yup." Rey smiled.

"Oh, this will be interesting." Trent spoke up for the first time.

"What will?" Rey looked at the handsome doctor with a confused look.

"You're right!" Claire laughed, "Popuri won't be happy about this."

Kai looked away obviously hurt.

"Claire, I'm going to go put my things away." Rey now leaned in to Claire's ear. "Ask Kai what's wrong, seems like that Popuri comment hurt him." she whispered.

Claire looked from Rey to Kai and noticed he looked really sad. Her eyes grew wide, Rey's psychology classes had come in handy, Claire would have never noticed Kai's reaction if it hadn't been for Rey. The brunette walked out of the clinic saying goodbye to everyone.

"You wanna make me a strawberry ice cream?" Claire asked Kai with a smile.

"In mid spring?"

"Why not? Looks like you need to get your mind off of something anyway."

Kai was surprised. He didn't think anyone would notice something was off. He nodded, said bye to Elli and Trent and followed Claire to his snack shack.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked him once she sat down and he began chopping strawberries.

"Nothing."

"Come on, you cut your finger. You never do that unless you're distracted about something. Don't you think I know you by now?"

He sighed deeply and put the knife down. "Popuri broke up with me. Well, according to her we were never really going out. She's been dating someone from the city for a while." He choked on his words.

"Oh Kai!"

"I don't get it Claire. I'd changed." His voice trembled. "I thought… I thought if I stopped being such a playboy she'd love me."

Claire's eyes widened. Kai leaned on the wall behind him.

"I loved her Claire. I never felt that way with anyone. I…. I was so in l-love with her!" he slid down and hugged his knees. Claire walked around the counter and kneeled down in front of him. "Why the hell do I feel this way?" he gasped between sobs. "Why am I crying, ugh!" he couldn't stop now.

He threw his arms around Claire. She hugged him back tightly. He kept crying into her shoulder, holding on to her as if his life depended on it he almost dug his nails into her back.

"It's okay Kai. You'll bounce back." She pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. He turned his face away embarrassed that he was crying. "Look at me," she took his face in her hands. "You're strong, I know you are. Everything's going to be alright. I know how you feel. She may have broken your heart but you've changed for the better."

He nodded his head. "Thank you Claire."

"Any time Kai." She kissed his cheek. They hugged and stood up. "Now, let's finish this ice cream."

Kai wiped the tears from his eyes. "Actually, it's finished. I take out a tub of ice cream I get from the city when your head is turned." He laughed.

Claire only opened her mouth in disbelief. She pushed him playfully. They took out a large tub of ice cream from his freezer and laughed. Taking spoons out of the drawer, the two began scooping ice cream out and stuffing it in their mouths.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Thanks so much Ann!" Rey thanked Ann after she'd helped with the luggage.

"No problem, I'm just glad another girl is finally moving in here. I'm tired with three boys next door."

"There are three boys over there?" Rey laughed in disbelief.

"Can you believe it?"

"Wow. Well, surely they're not like in the city."

"No, they're pretty decent boys. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one, you?"

"I'm nineteen; I could have sworn you were my age!"

"Well thank you for the compliment."

"You're really pretty and nice. Kind of an unlikely combo."

"Thanks. But why do you say that?"

"Well Karen's really pretty too but she can be such a bitch." Ann gasped and covered her mouth.

"Ahahaha. Hey, you're beautiful and super nice. So… bubbly!"

"Thank you," she looked down shyly and played with her braid.

"I'm going to go find Claire. I'll be back later tonight. Bye Ann!" Rey smiled and made her way down the stairs.

She found her way into the Rose Square and looked around taking in its beauty. She'd made the right decision in moving here. Rey took out her map and saw the beach was just to the left. Her horse would be getting here soon and she knew the only dock was in that beach.

Claire stepped out of the snack shack just as Rey walked into the beach.

"What's up Rey? Did you get settled in yet?"

"Yup. Ann's the sweetest. I'm just waiting for my delivery." Rey glanced at her watch. "Diamond should be getting here soon."

"Diamond?"

"My horse. Dad sent her over from our ranch."

"You have a ranch?"

"Yeah, I've had the horse since I turned eighteen. You're probably wondering why I came here instead of working on my dad's ranch."

"Kinda."

"I don't want to be working for my father the rest of my life. I'd rather work for my childhood friend."

"Why thank you."

"So what are you doing here?"

"This is where Kai works. I came to talk to him, you were right. Something was wrong."

"Tall, dark, and handsome? See I told you."

"What do you think of him, aside from the cheesy pick up lines?"

"He's alright. He's hot I'll give him that." Rey laughed and blushed.

"Look there's Zack!" Claire pointed to the ship now being tied down to one of the pier's pillars.

Zack stepped down onto the pier pulling a beautiful black horse behind him. The white diamond shape on its forehead gave it its name.

"Diamond!" Rey ran to her horse and nuzzled it. "I've missed you!" the horse whinnied happily in response.

Then, one of the horse's hoofs sunk into the sand. Diamond was startled. She tried pulling her hoof out but started getting more worried.

"It's just sand, calm down. Diamond!" Rey fell to the ground as her horse stood up on its hind legs and began trotting away from the sand and onto the stairs leading to the Rose Square. "Diamond!" Rey screamed and stood up but her fall had injured her ankle.

Kai, who had been seeing everything from the window, ran outside. Rey began to run after her horse. Claire pleaded she stay because of her ankle but Rey ignored her.

"Diamond!" even with her badly injured ankle, Rey hobbled up the stairs and ran after her horse.

Without a second thought, Kai took off behind her. He may have begun on the wrong foot with Rey but it seemed she really cared about that horse. Claire too, was already on her way but when she reached the Rose Square she had no idea which way the three could have gone. Her instinct told her to run into the more populated part of town.

Unfortunately, Diamond had taken off in the direction of the forest.

Rey ran after her horse, every step like knifes cutting into her ankle. She couldn't lose Diamond. This had been her mother's horse. She cried out several times.

"Diamond!"


	2. New Wardrobe

-SLASH-

Another thorn cut threw her right arm this time. At least five large slashes covered each arm now. Her clothes were ripped. But she couldn't give up now. That was her horse, her mother's horse. It was special to her. Every inch of her ached.

"Diamond…" she gasped.

She reached a clearing and found Diamond.

"Diamond!" she smiled and ran to her. The horse looked at her as if to say sorry. "It's okay girl. Come on, let's go back." Rey's ankle was swollen now. She panted and her vision was blurry. She swung her leg over Diamond's back. "Let's go girl." Rey squeezed her calves together and the horse trotted forward.

Rey's face was now dug into Diamond's hair. Her head hung low.

Kai ran into the clearing where the lake was and saw Diamond crossing the bridge with Reyanne on her back. The horse looked at him curiously but walked on. He noticed Reyanne was limp.

"Reyanne?" Kai looked up worried.

The brunette lifted her head slightly. "Kai…" her smile was weak. Her eyes closed and she went limp. Her body slipped off the horse's back.

"Reyanne!" Kai caught her before she hit the ground. She may have been a little taller than him but she was still able to be carried. Looking at her many cuts and bruises he wondered how she had held on for so long.

Kai grabbed Diamond's reins and pulled her along with Reyanne in his arms. He entered Claire's farm. Claire was already there, about to get on Cyclone. When she saw him she jumped off and ran to him.

"You found them!" Claire gasped.

"Actually, Reyanne found her but she collapsed when I found them." Kai handed Claire the reins. "Tie Diamond up somewhere then meet me at the clinic."

"That isn't necessary." Reyanne spoke up in a weak voice.

"Rey!" Claire looked at her friend, "Of course it's necessary, we have to get you to the clinic quickly!"

"I'll be fine, you can put me down pretty boy."

"Reyanne that's ridiculous. I'm taking you to the clinic whether you like it or not." Kai said roughly.

"I can manage, honest." She pleaded.

"No you can't. Accept the help. You're all scratched up."

Rey exhaled deeply. "Heh. Alright." She smirked. "I guess being carried by a good looking goofball will be nice." Although it was obvious she was having trouble breathing her voice had a tone of cheerfulness mixed with sarcasm.

"It's very sexy goofball to you, Princess."

"Hmm," she laugh-scoffed, "Princess, that's what my…" she had passed out in his arms.

Claire and Kai stepped into the clinic a few minutes later. Rey would have to stay the night; the sun had gone down already.

Trent stepped out of the exam room. "Rey will be fine. She's suffering from exhaustion, blood loss and a slight concussion. Her strength amazes me."

"Thanks sweetie," Claire kissed Trent. She loved being able to do so in public.

"It's my job." He smiled and hugged her.

"If that's what being married is like I don't think I want to." Kai teased.

"That's not what it seemed like," Claire put her hands on her hips. "You seemed pretty into Rey."

"Not true. And why do you call her that? It makes her sound like a guy." He crossed his legs and sat back in one of the waiting room chairs.

"Wow, people weren't kidding when they said you were a player." Trent interjected.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kai looked up at his friend and narrowed his eyes.

"You're dating Popuri and you hit on Rey, what do you think it's supposed to mean?"

"Wow Claire, you weren't kidding when you said Trent could be a pain in the ass." Even though he was directing his words toward the blonde Kai didn't shift his eyes away from the doctor.

"You said what?" Trent turned to his wife.

"That was a long time ago. Trent," Claire looked behind her to make sure Elli was still inside taking care of Rey. "Popuri dumped Kai. Be a little sensitive will you?"

"Oh. Jeez, I feel stupid-"

"Yeah no kidding." Kai spat.

"Sorry Kai, I didn't know. I take back what I said."

He sighed, "It's okay. I did have a record of being bad."

"If you do like Rey I suggest you go for it. She's a fine woman. I'm sure she wouldn't mind going out with a younger man."

"Woah woah woah, wait. How old is this chick?"

"Didn't we tell you?" Claire looked to Trent who shrugged then back at Kai. "She's twenty one."

"Wow, really? I could have sworn she was nineteen."

"So, what do you think of her?"

"She seems nice." Kai looked away to hide his blush.

"Uhm Doctor?" Elli stepped outside with a slight blush on her face. "Do we have any other patient robes?"

"No, the only one we have is inside, can you find it?" Trent focused his attention on his nurse.

"Yes. But well, Reyanne seems to be a bit big for the robe."

"Oh come on, it's not that small. It sorta fits me big." Claire laughed.

"Claire, she's not kidding." Rey's voice came from behind the aqua curtains.

"Rey sweetie, just step outside and let's see how small it really is."

The woman stepped out into the waiting room barefoot. The robe was indeed tight on her. It hung about seven inches above her knees, slightly shorter than a miniskirt. The cloth tugged at her chest and hips. Rey blushed a deep shade of red as she walked out.

With her eyes wide, Claire pushed Trent to the floor behind the counter. She turned to cover Kai's eyes but it was too late. He had his hand over his nose and his cheeks were crimson. For that reason Claire had no idea how Kai could still be stupid enough to utter the next words,

"I think it looks great," Oh yeah, blood loss. "You look hot. Hey Elli, anyway to make the robe tighter?" Definitely blood loss.

"I swear to God, pretty boy if my hands didn't have this many scratches I'd go over there and pound your face in!" Rey yelled infuriated.

"Rey, let's go get you in some new clothes." Elli pushed Rey back inside the waiting room.

"You know, despite my height I feel often close to the ground recently." Trent looked up at the ceiling. "Is she back inside?"

"Sorry honey." Claire helped Trent up.

"Anyway, here's some money." He handed Claire his credit card, "Buy her some clothes but please don't put me in debt. You should be in the city and back before the last boat to Mineral Town leaves the city."

Before Claire took his card Kai spoke up. "It's okay Trent. I'll buy her the clothes, come on Claire I don't know much about women's fashion other than underwear."

Later that night Trent stood at the dock staring into the night sky. Claire and Kai stepped off the boat and Trent carried his very tired wife to their house. The doctor gave Kai the keys to the clinic so he could drop off the clothes.

"Reyanne?" Kai stepped into the check-up room and found her sleeping. This must have been how Trent had felt when he saw Claire. His face flushed, his heart pounded and his eyes were glued to her face. To him, she was a thing of beauty. Unfortunately her body was covered in cuts and bruises. It pained him to see her hurt like that. "Princess, I brought you some clothes. I'll leave them here and you can try them on to see which you like. I'll wait outside."

He stepped outside and sat in one of the waiting room chairs. His eyes began to get heavy as he stared at the clock's hands move. Soon, his eyes closed and he fell into a slumber.

Around four in the morning Rey woke up. She sat up and looked at the bag of clothes. Standing up she took out some shirts, pants, shorts, skirts etc. and looked them over before choosing a weeks worth of outfits and placing the rest back in the bag. She hadn't really chosen a lot; she wasn't much of a girl of fashion.

Rey put on a light turquoise button up, a nice brown vest which she left open, and a pair of tan colored pants. The brown work boots Claire had picked out were perfect. Comfortable, stylish and durable. Two pouches made a great alternative to a rucksack and a green bandana around her neck added the final touch. But she didn't want her hair getting in the way. She looked around and found a hat it was plain white. She didn't mind it but if she could get her hands on some spray paint it would look amazing. Once she was finished changing she stepped outside and to her surprise found a sleeping Kai.

His head was leaning on his left shoulder as he slept. He looked so peaceful Rey had even forgotten the crude words he had said. She went back inside to grab a blanket and sat next to him. She let her head rest on his shoulder and covered them both with the large blanket. Subconsciously, Kai shifted his head on to Rey's. They slept like that for the rest of the night.


	3. Gray's Dismay

Once the sun peered in from the window, Kai's eyes pulled open wearily. He looked down at a sleeping brunette. He smiled to himself. "Good morning Princess." He whispered and stroked her hair.

"Mom?" she spoke as she woke up slowly. She looked up and saw the tan man who'd carried her all the way here. "Oh hey Pretty Boy."

"What's with you and pretty boy?" he managed to ask. He didn't know how this girl did it, but Reyanne was capable of turning him in to mush. He stuttered when he talked and blushed every time he saw her.

She giggled, "It suits you."

"Heh… thanks."

"Well, you looked cold. Hope I didn't bother you." She stood up and walked to the patient room to pick up her things.

_You could never bother me, beautiful. _

"So do you know who bought me the clothes?" her voice came from behind the curtains.

"I did."

"Oh. Thank you so much Kai! How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it. Consider it a 'welcome' present."

She stepped outside and gave him a look. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He smiled. In the full sunlight he saw how pretty she was. Unfortunately, his male instincts kicked in and he found his eyes irremovable from her chest.

The door burst open suddenly and Claire ran inside searching everywhere. "Kai! There you are. Come quick!" she ran up to him and pulled him up.

"What's wrong Claire?"

"It's Gray. Mary broke up with him." tears almost fell down her face.

"How on earth is that possible? She loved the hell out of him." Kai walked quickly to the door with the blonde girl.

"Apparently not. He said Mary told him she wasn't interested at all but felt bad saying no."

"Wait, what about Reyanne?" Kai turned to the tall girl standing sheepishly in the middle of the clinic.

"Oh, sweetie you're here that's right! I'm so sorry I got so caught up in this and-"

"Don't worry about me Claire. You guys go check up on your friend. I'll pack up my things and clean up a little before Trent gets here." Rey smiled.

With a pained look on his face Kai reluctantly closed the door and ran along side his friend.

"He's at the Inn. I don't know what's going on right now. Ann told me she saw him run up the stairs after he ran out of my house." Claire explained as they ran, trees and building were a blur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Rey finished packing and folding sheets and other things just as Trent stepped in to the clinic. She poked her head outside and smiled.

"Hey Doc. I left things how they were, thank you for taking care of me."

"Oh hello Rey. It's my job and thank you for cleaning up. Have you seen Claire? I got out early to collect some herbs I thought maybe she'd be here with you."

"She's with Kai and some other guy. I think a girl named Mary dumped the kid."

"Was it Gray?" Trent had slight concern in his voice.

"Yeah that's his name. So I don't really know what's going on. I'm going to go into the forest. When I found diamond there my vision was blurry but it looked peaceful and it felt it too."

"Yes. It is. I hope you feel better. Come in later this week for some medicine and a check up okay?" Trent waved goodbye to her as she left.

Reyanne stepped into the clearing where the lake was located. She was mesmerized by the view. The lake was so crystal clear she could see fish swimming around. She felt her body relax as she took in a deep breath. Suddenly a loud scream startled her. It had sounded like it came from the clearing ahead of her. Reyanne made her way over the bridge to see what had happened.

Her eyes widened at the scene. She saw a blonde boy punching at a tree. His hands were bloody. Tears glistened on his cheeks. And he was screaming out cuss words in between "why did this happen?" and "I thought she liked me!".

"Excuse me?" a voice behind Gray surprised him. He whirled around to see the person, about to scream at them.

He saw in front of him a pretty girl with dark auburn hair.

"Are you okay?" she asked again. Those dark hazel eyes looked at him.

"Of course I'm fine. Why would you ask such a stupid question? Who the hell are you anyway? Leave me the f-"

"Reyanne."

Gray was completely caught off guard. "Wh.. what?" he exhaled.

"I'm Reyanne. You can call me Rey. I'm guessing you're Gray?" she asked with the calmest expression.

"Y-yeah. Aren't you.. why aren't you…"

"I'm from the city and I've grown up around boy cousins, I can handle a little cussing."

He only stared at her.

"I heard what happened. I know it's probably not my place to say anything since I don't know you but I'm sorry about what happened. I know you must be confused right now, thinking it was you who did something wrong but believe me, it was not your fault. What happened was because of how Mary acted and you should never think you had anything to do with it. You seem like a wonderful person."

Reyanne found herself wrapped in this man's arms. She could hear his heart beat. Feel his warmth. His arms tight around her back. She hugged him back. Gray finally let go and stepped back embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me I just-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." she smiled. "Now, if you want to get rid of the stress you're feeling let's begin with some basic exercises. Let's start with a run from here to the bridge."

Gray looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

"It's better than getting your knuckles scratched and bloody. Which reminds me, go wash them in the lake, I have some gauze we can wrap around them."

Somehow, Gray was calm now. He did as he was told and came back with clean hands. She wrapped the gauze around his hands gingerly. As she did this, he noticed her hands were scratched up as well. He wondered why she was acting like this.

This girl didn't cry and make him feel guilty when he yelled at her. She didn't mind him cussing. The way she calmed him down was incredible. She understood exactly what he was feeling and empathized with him. She didn't even get surprised or offended when he hugged her all of a sudden. And now she was having him run some laps to get his mind of off things. He looked at her in awe as she ran along side him, brown waves blowing in the wind.

Kai felt a pain in his chest. He stood shocked as he stepped foot on the other side of the bridge and looked at the two adults together. Why was Reyanne running with Gray? Why was she smiling and since when was she blushing? Kai didn't feel good about this. Not one bit. He was jealous. And of his best friend.


	4. Ladies Man is Back

Okay guys. I'm sorry but I'll admit this is not one of my better chapters. It may seem bipolar but I'm having a bit of trouble deciding what direction this story will go so please bear with me.

And in response to **Annabel'**s comment: "_Hmmm... I would watch how quickly the characters are falling for your OC. Both Kai and Grey seem to have fallen for her the day they met her. There could definitely be some more character development and interaction between them before such a big step is made. Attachment and relationships typically take time._"

I realize that. I know it seems that way in the third chapter but the next chapter should fill you up more on that. Hopefully. All I can say is, I'm not stupid, I know relationships take time. Anyways, thanks for commenting and I will always appreciate constructive criticism. However, I'll admit that it may take me a while to adjust to it but I'll accept it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harvest Moon. I do own Reyanne, she is my own character. Also, this chapter contains some cussing. For the sake of younger children, I've censored the stronger language.

Thanks, enjoy and review please!

* * *

><p>"Hah! Hhha! Hya!"<p>

Rey threw a left punch at Gray, then a left followed by a kick at his ribs. Gray blocked them all but the kick. He winced and grabbed his side.

"Hey!"

"I told you to fight back but you won't. I have no other choice but to challenge you." Rey smirked.

"I will not hit a girl." He gasped in pain. "You do throw a good kick though."

"Who says you'll be able to hit me?" she put her hands up in front of her.

Gray sighed. "I guess we'll never find out huh?" he touched his hat again. In fact, it'd been the fourteenth time now that Reyanne noticed.

In a swift movement she grabbed his hat off his head and took three steps back. "Hey!" Gray's blue eyes fired up. He swung forward to grab it but Rey moved her hand quickly.

"Come on Gray, you're going to have to try harder than that."

Gray lunged forward but Rey moved out of the way too fast for him to catch her. He made a quick grab for it but she blocked his hand with her arm. Their eyes met and he looked at her with a look that said 'give it back, or else'. Rey's on the other hand replied with a 'make me'. Thus began his fast punches and kicks. He tried tripping Rey off her feet but she only jumped and he missed.

Then Gray swung his balled up fist at her but she caught it in her hand. Unfortunately, the force Gray put behind the punch caused the several scratches on Rey's hand to stretch slightly. All at once it tore pain into her hand and she lost her focus. Gray took one final leap to tackle her and since Rey wasn't focusing she had no time to move out of the way. They toppled to the ground.

The blonde groaned and pushed himself off the ground. He stared into Reyanne's face and realized he'd landed on top of her.

"Here's you're hat back." She put the hat on his head.

She wasn't blushing. Gray gave her a look and squinted his eyes. "You're weird."

She laughed. "I've been told."

Suddenly, Gray was pulled up and pushed to the side. "Alright already, I've seen enough. Get off of her." It was Kai, clearly pissed off.

"You okay Princess?" Kai lifted Reyanne off the ground and examined her hands.

"I'm fine Pretty Boy." She jerked her hands away.

Kai sighed and turned to his friend. "So Mary dumped you huh?"

"Yeah. But, I'm over it. This weirdo here got me to calm down. By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, how rude of me. The name's Reyanne, I'll be working with Claire on her farm from now on. I'm staying at the Inn."

"Welcome to the boonies." Gray tipped his hat. "And thanks again, you really helped out."

"No problem. I guess you can say I have a sensor for these things. Well boys, as much fun as it's been playing with you I have to get to sleep to start work early in the morning. See ya!" Rey saluted the boys and ran off.

The next morning Rey got up bright and early to shower. It was five in the morning but she had rested well from the night before. After she brushed her auburn hair she slipped on her boots and walked to the door. Ann woke up and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Going so soon?"

"Yeah, I have to be at Claire's by six. I'll come by later for lunch." Rey whispered and closed the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"So Reyanne, I heard you made Gray feel better. I can't tell you how awesome I think psychology is now." Claire turned to Rey who was deep in concentration as she brushed one of Claire's cows.

"Yeah it's alright. I just prefer not to have anyone know. It makes people uncomfortable around you 'cause they think you can read them."

"I'm just really mad at Mary. I mean, I never really talked to her but to lead Gray on like that, and Popuri too! What is wrong with these girls? I get it; they're not interested but at least tell the guy they don't have a chance rather than making them chase after you. It's a small town for goodness sakes." Claire yelled angrily.

"It's difficult. It's just saddens me to see them like that." Rey looked at her watch. "I have to go to lunch now boss." She smiled.

"Going to the Inn?"

"Yeah, I promised Ann I'd eat there today."

"Uh huh."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rey threw the brush at Claire playfully and stretched.

"I've seen how you look at Kai, you like him. And he likes you. I know he does. Just wait, the spring thanksgiving festival is coming up soon and I'll bet you he'll bake you the most delicious cookies in the world."

"He's a goofball but I'm not into him."

"We'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Hey Rey! Sit down, what can I get you?" Ann greeted Reyanne with her usual bubbly tone.

"I'll take care of this one Ann," Kai stepped up to Rey and leaned over the counter in front of her. "What can I get you sexy?" he smirked.

Behind them, Ann whispered to Gray, "What's up with Kai?"

"He woke up today like the old Kai. Ladies man is back." Gray groaned.

"I think I'd rather order from my friend Ann, thank you." Rey's lips pouted subconsciously.

"Can I recommend the potato and Italian sausage soup?" Ann asked with her notepad in hand.

"Sounds delicious."

Kai had somehow appeared next to the brunette now. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I can get you an extra pickle with that order."

Rey could feel her ears burning and her face get hot.

"Oh, I got to you didn't I?" Kai stood up and leaned back against the wall.

Gray looked at him, afraid of what he would say next. Even Ann seemed to hold her breath for the next line.

"It may not be Italian, but you can have some of _my_ sausage." Kai winked.

SLAP. Ann got him right across the right cheek. Then Gray kicked him in the shin. Kai looked up and saw Reyanne shooting out the door. Gray and Ann looked at each other with a puzzled look on their face.

Rey was already on her way to the Rose Square. _Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God! Calm down Reyanne! I can't help it if those stupid cheesy pick up lines turn me on! Ugh damn this dirty talk fetish. Well, I can't blame my self; everyone likes dirty talk but agh! Just, the way he says it. That deep voice, tan skin, his hair. And that smirk! That stupid smirk! That stupid, idiotic, devilish, sexy smirk of his! Why is he so damn attractive? I'm a psychologist for goodness sakes! I'm not supposed to be influenced by something so insignificant such as this!_

She finally reached the beach and walked onto the pear.

"You're disgusting, you know that? I though you were done with the whole act. Little did I know you're no better than a dog!" Ann yelled at Kai.

"What if it's not an act?" Kai yelled for the first time ever at Ann. She stepped back a little. "What if this is the real me and the kind, sweet caring Kai is the real act? Ever stop to think about that? I'm a ladies man and so what? What are you going to do about it? I'll sleep with whoever I damn want to. I'll say whatever the fu** I feel like!"

"Kai," Gray tried to interject for the redhead's sake.

"And you. You pathetic moron. No wonder Mary didn't want you! You went for my fu**ing shin! How much more of an easy shot can you get?" he exploded.

"Oh yeah? And you think acting like this makes you any better? That right there is the exact reason why Popuri dumped _you_! She didn't want to be with a disgusting pervert that would just lead her on until she gave you what you really wanted. You think you're so much goddamn better than the rest of us. Well to hell with you!"

"Yeah well fu** you to then! Here I thought you were my friend, not knowing that you were a fu-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Kai." Gray grabbed him by the collar. "I am you're friend but sometimes I have to set you straight. Now apologize to Ann then go to Reyanne and apologize to her too!"

Kai pushed Gray away then glanced at Ann who was near tears.

"NOW!" Gray roared.

The brunette walked over to Ann and apologized. He gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry Ann, I didn't mean to blow up at you." Ann turned away and whispered.

"It's okay." She said rather grudgingly.

Kai stormed out of the Inn and walked to the beach. He needed to cool down first, and then he'd go looking for Reyanne.


	5. Manipulation

Rey paced back and forth on the wooden dock, the sound of her boots soothed her. _Idiot! Don't let yourself be so turned on by what he said. It's childish! Disgusting! Yet, so damn seductive._ She felt the immediate sensation of heat crawling up to her cheeks. She hated the fact Kai had so easily aroused her. Sure, it was a mild stage of arousal but aroused nonetheless. She couldn't be blamed too much though. Kai was so handsome with his tanned skin and his flowing brown hair and a voice that could soothe the most rowdy horse. She knew this because Diamond hadn't freaked out when Kai took her reins.

She heard footsteps on the opposite side of the dock and she looked up. She blinked twice to make sure she wasn't hallucinating but she wasn't. Kai stood there, in his white T-shirt and tan pants, looking at her in disbelief. Then he took a step toward her.

"Reyanne, I'm sorry about what I said," Kai began walking toward her.

"Ah! Stop, don't come closer!" Rey yelled. She knew if he came any closer and said just one more thing she wouldn't be able to control herself. She'd throw herself on him for sure.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Kai looked at Rey rather annoyed. He was trying to apologize even though he didn't want to and she just kept backing away from him.

"I said stay back!" but it was too late. Rey took a step backward and of course, she fell into the water.

The cold temperature of the water immediately washed over her as she hit the ocean with a splash. Despite the coldness of the water, it calmed her down. It was just what she needed to rid herself of any sexual thoughts she had. She turned around in the water and swam forward. As soon as she realized she needed air she shot her head up onto the surface and took a deep breath. Her lungs filled with air and boy was she happy they did. She looked up and laughed at Kai's startled face.

Without a word Rey swam to the beach and greeted Kai who was now by her side, holding out his vest.

"Are you okay?"

"A little water never hurt anyone Pretty Boy."

"Look, before you decide to go for another swim I need to apologize. For what I said. I guess."

"It's alright. You are a boy after all. I'm going back to the Inn, you coming?"

"Yeah okay. After you."

Kai smiled because what would seem like a nice thing to say to a girl was in fact an excuse to walk behind her and admire the view.

They walked back to the Inn in silence. Reyanne was only happy that she was calm now and that the sun, although not hot, dried her clothes rather quickly. She pushed open the doors of the Inn and walked to the bar stools. Ann set a plate of food in front of her almost instantly and smiled.

"I'm hoping Kai apologized?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. He owned up to it like man." Rey glanced at Kai and took a sip of her soup.

Kai sat down next to the girl and ordered a glass of wine.

"Fancy are we?" Rey turned to Kai.

"Ha! Any form of alcohol is great, Princess, but wine's all we got her in Mineral Town. Want a glass? It's on me."

"Why not?"

Ann poured two glasses of wine and left the bottle in the middle of the two diners and excused herself. Frankly, it had been a tiresome day and she wanted to go rest before her dad asked her to do more work. Gray stood in front of his friend and the stranger. Staring at them. Not really know what to do. That's when Thomas barged through the doors, a piece of paper in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Hello everyone!" Thomas shouted even though the only people at the Inn were Doug, Kai, Reyanne, and Gray. "You all know about our annual Spring Thanksgiving Festival, but here's a twist! In order to shake things up a bit more here in Mineral Town, I've decided to host a party. A dance, if you will, where everyone can hang out and have fun with their friends. Sure it's a small town, but we have two new faces! Who doesn't want to go and hang out with Claire and Reyanne? You should all come. Gray, Kai, bring your girlfriends. It's a partner dance. But of course, you can come single if you'd like. I hope to see you all there!"

Thomas sped out of the Inn without saying any more. It was usual of him to announce something and not really listen to what others had to say. Still, he left an air of awkwardness among the four.

"This is so stupid. It's difficult enough for us to give cookies to the girls, why make a whole public deal about it?" Gray groaned.

"I don't see the problem in having some fun." Rey slurped the last of her soup. "But, whatever floats your boat Yellow. I have to get going now, thanks for the wine Kai." She stood up and handed the bowl to Gray.

"Yellow?" he asked, taking the bowl and placing it in the sink.

"Gray, Yellow, Blue, Orange, they're all colors aren't they?" she smiled and walked out the door.

"She's funny." Gray scoffed.

"Yeah, I guess. But have you seen the ass on that chick? Damn." Kai looked at the doors where the auburn Goddess had just stepped out from. "I'm gonna go walk her to Claire's, maybe I can sneak a squeeze or something ya know?" He downed the last of the wine in his glass and left it to Gray then ran out to follow Rey.

"What is wrong with him? He's reverting back into playboy Kai. I don't like this." Gray said to no one but himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Hey Princess, need an escort?" Kai asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"No, I'm good." Rey said and walked faster hoping his arm would slip off.

"Aw come on, don't you want some company?"

"Nope I'm okay. And you're drunk. Go back home."

"I'm not drunk. I had two glasses of wine, trust me I know when I'm drunk." He made a face.

Reyanne only let out a sigh and walked even faster to Claire's farm. She left Kai behind her. Good, she didn't want to talk to him after what had happened. It would only make the feelings come back, and she really didn't need that if she was to stay focused on her work with Claire. She figured she must have been walking pretty quickly because Kai was far away from her when she glanced back. Reyanne shrugged the thought away and proceeded into Claire's farm.

Kai began to walk faster in order to keep up with Reyanne but stopped in his tracks when he looked at the Poultry Farm. He had only glanced for a second, curious to see what he could see. Maybe an angry Rick chasing after chickens. Instead, he saw the pink haired maiden. Her eyes glowed a girly scarlet and her lips curled up into a wide smile. Her soft pink hair that always smelled like strawberries and sugar blew in the wind. How lucky the wind was, he thought, to caress her pale face, her blushing cheeks, to run its invisible finger through her curls of hair, unlike him. His eyes trailed down to her neck where he had placed many little kisses when she was madly in love with him. Then to her shoulders where his head had rested while watching the fireworks burst into colors. Down to her arms that had embraced him so many times. And finally, her hands. Her small, delicate, feminine hands that had caressed his face every time she would tell him she liked him.

But what she held in her hand now was not his face, but a letter. And he noticed that her cheeks had been rosy because she was reading the letter. And her lips were smiling because of the letter. And her eyes glowed as she read the letter. He could only imagine it was from her lover in the city. And this made his blood boil. Oh how he wanted so desperately to walk over to her, slap the letter out of her hands and take her in an embrace so powerful and so full of love, she would have to take him back. But he couldn't. He only looked at her happy expression and scowled because it was not him who brought the smile to her face. Not anymore. If he couldn't make her happy, then the only thing he could do was make her jealous. Just like she was making him feel. He hated feeling jealous; it made him feel weak and manipulated.

He would not take this. No, he would not be the one who was manipulated. That was his job. He would make Popuri sorry she ever dumped him. She would look at him with such guilt he would have so much power over her. Jealousy, how beautiful it was to induce on others. And he knew exactly who to make her jealous of. Who better than a sexy, mature, tan Goddess?

"Hey Princess," Kai said standing seductively against the door frame of the chicken coop, "how about you and I show Mineral Town how city kids dance?"


End file.
